


defending your motherfucking honor

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, This is based on a thing that happened a while ago but fuck y'all I can do what I wnat, angry Pete, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: "Have you fucking seen this shit?"Andy looks up from his book to his frantic boyfriend. "Yes, Pete, I've seen your phone before. Stop waving it in my face."





	defending your motherfucking honor

**Author's Note:**

> this happened a while ago but screw everything. I can still write a fic about it. 
> 
> I'm on a roll today !!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Have you fucking seen this shit?"

Andy looks up from his book to his frantic boyfriend. "Yes, Pete, I've seen your phone before. Stop waving it in my face."

"No! On the screen!" Pete stills his hand enough that Andy can actually read the article he has open. 

Andy frowns. "It's...just an article about us going to that Star Wars premiere. What's the problem!"

Pete huffs. "The fucking problem is it says Pete Wentz and guest! And _guest_! They couldn't even bother to include your name! Fucking _guest_."

"Calm down there, love." Andy sighs and sets his book down. "It doesn't matter. I mean, I _was_ your guest."

"But they could've at least put your name!" Pete scrunches up his nose in disgust. "It's not like I'm some famous guy dating someone who's, like, some baker no one's heard of, or some shit. We're in the same fucking band!"

"Pete. It's fine," Andy tells him. 

"No! I have to defend your honor!" Pete declares. 

"Pete-"

Pete turns his phone screen back to himself and starts typing angrily. 

"Pete, what are you-"

"I'm making an Instagram post, Andy. I'm defending your motherfucking honor." Pete continues furiously typing. 

"Hon, really, you don't need to-" Andy tries again. 

"There!" Pete finishes furiously, slamming the post button with anger. 

Andy sighs and grabs his own phone, checking Pete's Instagram. He's posted a screenshot of the article, with a very long and very angry caption. 

_Sorry, what the fuck is this supposed to be? Pete Wentz and guest? And GUEST? That's my fucking boyfriend you're calling guest, there. He has a name. Andy Hurley. Do I need to spell it out for you? I will! I fucking will! He deserves better than this! When Kim and Kanye go places they don't say Kim Kardashian and GUEST! My boyfriend deserves better than you fuckers are giving him. Fuck you._

Andy sighs. "Pete, you didn't need to-"

"YES I FUCKING DID," Pete responds at the top of his lungs. 

"Love-"

"I had to defend your honor!" Pete insists. 

Andy shakes his head, a reluctant smile working its way onto his face. "Alright, Pete. You did. You did that really well."


End file.
